Diskussion:Grievous/Legends/Archiv
__NOEDITSECTION__ Der Ritter-Mörder Frage zum "Ritter-Mörder": Gibt es einen Unterschied in der Auflistung zwischen "getötet" und "besiegt"? (Weil die Liste mit "seine Morde" überschrieben ist). Ich frage mich das, weil Ki-Adi-Mundi hier als "besiegt" geführt wird, aber definitiv von Commander Bacara auf Mygeeto getötet wurde. Ansonsten: sehr guter Artikel!! RC-9393 22:39, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja, du hast recht! Ki-Adi-Mundi gehört hier auch nicht rein und ich werde ihn auch noch rausnhemen. Mit der Überarbeitung bin ich nur bis zu dem Ritter-Mörder-Abschnitt gekommen. Die Auflistung muss nochmal komplett durchgeschaut werden, aber dazu bin ich nicht mehr gekommen. Deshalb ist auch noch Under Construction drin. Morgen wird er wohl ganz fertig sein und dann ist auch alles korrekt. Ich versprech's... ;-) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 22:44, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Okay, dann ist ja alles klar! Ich war schon verwirrt ;-) Aayla Secura kannst du auch rausnehmen, sie wurde von Commander Bly auf Felucia getötet. Gruß! RC-9393 22:48, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Grievous hatte Ki-Adi-Mundi und Aayla Secura nicht getötet aber schwer verletzt und ihnen die Lichtschwerter abgenommen. Kann man in der Clone Wars Animationsserie sehen.-Elastor 22:51, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::@Elastor, ich fragte mich das, weil die Überschrift "berüchtigte Morde" lautete. Man könnte natürlich überlegen, tatsächlich zwei Rubriken einzuführen - "von Grievous getötete" und "von Grievous besiegte" Jedi. Dann würd's wieder passen. RC-9393 22:58, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Okay, ich werde mich drum kümmern. Sorry, dass ich nicht alles auf einen Rutsch machen konnte, aber die Biografie hat mir alles abverlangt... ;-) Jetzt brauch ich erst mal ne Verschnaufpause! Hab gerade auch deinen neuen Artikel gesehen... muss ich noch sagen, dass der wieder top ist? Ich glaube, dass kannst du dir schon denken :-) :::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 22:54, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hattest du nicht eine Liste zu Grievous' Lichtschwertsammlung? Die Fand ich zeimlich gut. Gruß: OOM-14 17:15, 14.Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja, die dazugehörige Quelle ist das Offizielle Magazin, wovon ich die einzelnen Namen von Grievous' besiegten Gegnern entnommen habe. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 17:47, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) Merkmale Bei den besonderen Merkmalen steht ja "unkontrollierbare Hustenanfälle", aber die hatte er ja nur seit Mace windu ihn in Clone Wars mit der Macht gewürgt hatte. Ich würde sagen wir streichen das und schreiben statt dessen hin, das sein gesamter Körper fast ausschließlich cybernetisch ist.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:35, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Auch wenn das erst später passiert ist, ist es ja dennoch nicht weg. Und grade im Film ist das ja sein "Markenzeichen"... ich würds lassen --Modgamers 16:37, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Sein Auftritt auf Hypori sollte genauer beschrieben werden. Dooku :::In dem Roman wird beschrieben dass Grievous nicht mehr isst, nicht trinkt und... nicht atmet, wie kann er dann husten?! --Jedi 13:56, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube er kann atmen, muss es aber nicht --BERSERKERDROIDE 12:10, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich finde Grievous hustet in TCW auch ganz schön viel! Gruß Joni 20:25, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das ist aber kein Merkmal, sondern eine Verletzung. Pandora Diskussion 20:27, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Meiner Meinung nach, sollten wir das so machen wie bei Anakin also als Merkmale Lebenserhaltungsrüstung oder Cyborg angeben. Ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen, als ob ihr jemanden von Grievous erzählen würde. ich persönlich würde ihn so beschreiben: Er ist ein Cyborg, er hustet oft und er jagt die Jedi. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:51, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Es ist so, dass während er Palpatine(kurz vor Ep.3) entführte Mace Windu auftauchte und sein Herz (was er noch hat, weil obi wan ihm in s herz schießt) würgte. Daraufhin bekam er die Hustenanfälle welche er in Ep.3 hat. Seine Stimme wird auch verändertet, auch durch diesen zwischenfall... In The Clone Wars achtet man nicht auf "kleinigkeiten" die Serie verschlechtert Star Wars ehh...DarthJosh 23:56, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Das ist mir schon klar... das habe ich hier ja schon geschrieben und in den Artikel auch. Und was TCW angeht eigentlich ist die Serie gar nicht so schlecht. Nur die Folgen mit Grievous sind schlecht, weil er ist in der Serie leider der totale VERSAGER ist!!! Leider. -.- ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:07, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Was soll das denn?! Grievous ist nich der `TOTALE`Versager. Er war es doch der Fisto´s alten Padawan getötet hatte. Aber finde ich zwar auch dass er nicht gut dargestellt wird, doch trozdem ist diese Behaubtung vollkommen übertrieben. Sein Keuchhusten ist sein ¨Aushängeschild¨ und darum hat er in TCW das. Grievous778 19:05 29.11.2009 :Nun, in TCW kann er kaum fliegen, ist ein mieser Stratege und kommt kaum gegen Jedi an. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:09, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich wage zu behaupten, dass wir Off Topic sind. Ob Grievous toll oder nicht ist ist hier irrelevant und Ansichtssache. Es geht hier um seine Merkmale. Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 19:15, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Der Husten von Grievous ist auf jeden Fall ein Merkmal,es ist ja so dass seine Organe (besonders seine Lungen) in CW von Mace Windu gequetscht wurden,aber das ganze schneidet sich ein bisschen mit tCW weil er dort auch schon ganzschön hustet und eine angegrifferene Stimme hat,obwohl das Ganze von vor der Schlacht von Coruscant spielt (ein bisschen unmelodisch) aber ich finde das macht nichts,Ich finde beide (CW sowie tCW) sehr gut gestaltet und informationsreich,auch wenn man nicht weiß was jetzt nun stimmt,Grievous könnte ja auch schon seit dem Attentat und dem Umbau an diesem Husten leiden.Weitere Merkmale von Grievous sind auf jeden Fall noch seine 2 teilbaren Arme,seine großen magnetischen Fußkrallen,seine Maske,die echsenartigen Augen und auch die 2 Pfeile die überall zu sehen sind (über seinen Augen,an der Brustplatte,auf seinem alten aus dem HUK-Krieg stammenden Umhang,auf den Umhängen seiner Leibwache /den Magna Guards/und über den Augen seines Haustieres Gor). Grievous hat viele Merkmale und für mich ist er einfach der beste =) General Grievous 18:38, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Abstimmung Juni/Juli 2007 (bestanden) * : Ein toller Artikel über einen Cyborg. Lesenswert ist meiner Meinung nach verdient. Boba 20:25, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ich wollte ihn eigentlich selbst nominieren, doch da Boba mir zuvor gekommen ist, freue ich mich, ein Pro geben zu können. Gruß, --Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis 20:26, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Einer meiner Lieblings Artikel, auf jeden Fall Pro! Inaktiver Benutzer 20:32, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Ich kann nicht zustimmen, er ist noch nicht gut genug. Benutzer:Jacen Skywalker 20:36, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ich würde schon sagen, dass es für lesenswert reicht, aber wohl nicht für exzellent. Admiral Ackbar 21:05, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Könnte man da nicht noch ein paar bilder für den ersten teil auftreiben?--Yoda41 Admin 22:21, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Stimme Yoda41 zu. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn dieser Artikel den Exzellent- bzw. Lesenswert-Status erreichen würde, aber meiner Meinung nach fehlen noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. (Vermächtnis, NK-Necrosis etc.). Gruß--General Grievous 22:35, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Einer meiner Lieblingsartikel in der jedipedia auf jeden fall Lesenswert.--Boba Fett 18:46, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) keine Signatur und nicht die erforderlichen 50 Edits. Lesen die leute das ding da oben eigentlich ? --Modgamers 17:28, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Doch doch, Edits hat er genug, nur die Signatur muss Boba Fett nachtragen. Boba 18:18, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::mit nur knapp 30 edits bei den artikel, dafür aber ein haufen auf der benutzerseite seh ich das nicht so...--Modgamers 18:21, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja das mag sein, aber nirgends steht, dass man 50 Edits bei Artikeln haben muss, lediglich dass man sie haben muss. Daher ist für jeden die Teilnahme erlaubt, der diese 50 Edits hat. Aber darüber sollten wir jetzt nicht diskutieren, vor allem hier nicht. Das können wir an anderer Stelle machen und Anakin Skywalker, der für die Kandidaturen zuständig ist sollte dazu auch etwas sagen. Gruß Boba 18:26, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Mitlerweile hat Boba Fett die erforderlichen 50 Edits (wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe) auch bei Artikeln erreicht, damit ist seine Stimme wohl letzendlich doch gültig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:17, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Also ich finde ihn auf jedenfall schon lesenswert und auch jetzt schon optisch ansprechend. Reicht --Modgamers 14:22, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Ich bin auch der Meinung das es für Lesesnwert reicht, is ja nich ne Exzellenzwahl Jango 15:17, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel hat die Wahl trotz 5 Pros nicht bestanden, in zwei Wochen kann er die Wahl wieder antreten Jango 18:03, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Quatsch. Der Artikel hat laut Regelwerk die Wahl bestanden. 5 Pros, 1 Kontra und 2 Abwartend-Stimmen sowie 2 zu spät abgegebene - Grievous ist lesenswert. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:06, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nach 2x Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Ja das wollte ich auch gerade sagen Boba 18:08, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt, ich hatte irgendwie im Kopf, dass die Kontrastimme ausgeglichen werden müsste, dass er also 6 Pros haben müsste.--Yoda41 Admin 18:13, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Name Der Artikel muss doch eigentlich Qymaen jai Sheelal heissen, da in den Richtlienien zitiert wird: Artikelname ist der tatsächliche Name des Beschriebenen und keine andere geläufige Bezeichnung, was auch Spitznamen und Pseudonyme von Personen oder Abkürzungen einschließt. So z. B. Galaktische Republik anstatt Alte Republik, Yam'rii anstatt Huk und Mitth'raw'nuruodo anstatt Thrawn. Da unser Thrawnie ja auch Mitth'raw-dingsbums heisst muss dann auch Grievie so verschoben werden. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 20:22, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wenn er gestorben wäre, dann müssten wir zwei Artikel haben. Der Imperator hat das auch im Artikel, also sollte er wiederzurückverschoben werden. Dark Lord Disku 18:17, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Wieso sollte er Qymaen heißen, wo er doch bis zu seinem Tod Grievous hieß? Darth Bane usw. hatten auch andere Namen, wurden aber bis zu ihrem Tod so genannt. Der Artikel bleibt bei Grievous. 18:21, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich verstehe dein Problem überhaupt nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Wenn jemand seinen Namen ändert, wird der neuste genannt. Syal Antilles zum Beispiel steht inzwischen auch unter Lysa Dunter. Jaina 18:22, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::OK, wenn ihr so meinst.. aber ich finde das nicht so toll. Dark Lord Disku 18:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Grievous hat seinen Namen ja selbst umbenannt,noch bevor er zum Cyborg wurde,deswegen werden Count Dooku,die Jedi und CO. seinen wirklichen Namen wahrscheinlich garnicht kennen,also nennen sie ihn einfach General Grievous statt Qymaen jai Sheelal (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Grievous Aka Zabuza (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19. Feb. 2010, 21:35:26) ::::::Die Diskussion ist schon seit über 2 Jahren geklärt... Pandora Diskussion 14:30, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) Geschichts-Fälschung Im TB "Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger" steht, Grievous wäre gar kein solchen militärisches Genie gewesen. Stattdessen war er nur ein durchschnittlicher Krieger. Die Erinnerung >>Du bist ein großer Feldherr und hasst die Leute, die zufälligerweise auch unsere Feinde sind.<< wäre ihm während seiner Verwandlung zum Cyborg eingepflanzt worden. Kann jemand das mit der hier bekannten Geschichte abgleichen? --89.49.199.44 21:24, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) : In Der Schattenjäger kommt Grievous gar nicht vor!! --Finwe Disku 21:28, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Es ist länger her, dass ich es gelesen habe, aber ich weiß noch, dass die Hauptpersonen an Infos über die KUS kommen. Dazu gehören Infos über den Jäger von Darth Maul (und wer ihn nach Coruscant überstellte) und über die Vergangenheit Grievous'. --89.49.199.44 21:37, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich habe es vor einer Woche gelesen und Grievous wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Die Hauptpersonen sind im Artikel zu dem Buch aufgelistet. --Finwe Disku 21:54, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Die Macht versus Grievous In einigen Büchern wird erwähnt, dass talentierte Sith Leute mit keiner oder kaum Macht-Erfahrung einfach mit der der dunklen seite töten können. Das einige Sith das in einigen Situationen dummer Weiser nicht anwenden kann ich ja mit,sie hatten diese Technik noch nicht erlernt noch verstehen, aber hätte Obi-Wan der sooo mächtige Jedi nicht einfach Teile von Grievous quasi abschalten.--85.16.237.201 20:37, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Zunächst einmal hat Grievous ja ein gewisses Training unter Dooku erhalten, evt. ist er in der Lage, sich gegen Macht-Angriffe zu schützen. Außerdem ist das direkte Anwenden der zerstörerischen Aspekte der Macht gegen Lebewesen der dunklen Seite sehr nahe, wesshalb Jedi darauf, wenn überhaupt, nur im äußersten Notfall zurückgreifen, und da Kenobi ihn ja auch so besiegen konnte, hat er das nicht getan. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:07, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Und überhaupt hat Obi-Wan es gemacht er hat im mit der Macht Zeitweise die Kontrolle über seine Finger genommen (kommt nur im Buch vor) Obi freak 22:55, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Das ist ja unfair!!! --BERSERKERDROIDE 10:33, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage "Die Mitnahme seiner Kaleesh-Kriegern wurden von Seiten des Bankenverbands abgelehnt und so ließ Grievous mit Dookus Einverständnis intelligent agierende IG-100 MagnaWächter produzieren, die ihn forthin bei jeder Mission zur Seite standen." Aber warum wurde ihm die Mitnahme seiner Krieger nicht gestattet? Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:23, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Na weil Darth Sidious und Dooku es ungelegen fanden wen er das täte. Sie könnten ja Grievous und so verraten! Abgesehen davon sind die IG-100 Magnawächter vom intergalaktischen Bankenklan wesendlich effecktiver im Kampf, sind alle sammt >selbstmutivierend< sind und auch keine Verpflegung oder so brauchen. --Grievous778 14:31, 18. Nov. 2009 The Clone Wars In The Clone Wars hat Grievous die stime aus Episode III obwol The Clone Wars zwichen Clone Wars Episode 21 und 22 spielt oder irre ich mich, weil zwischen dem Ende von Clone Wars und Episode III sind högstens 5 Minuten und da zwiche kann The Clone Wars ja nicht spielen oder? Shak Ti 28.Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Niemand hat behauptet, dass The Clone Wars zwischen Episode 21 und 22 von Clone Wars spielt. Es steht überhaupt noch nicht fest, zu welcher Zeit der Film spielt.--Anakin Skywalker 10:30, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Aber es muss zwischen Episode 21 und 22 spielen weil in The Clone Wars kommen die Klonkrieger aus Episode II vor und Anakin hat schon die langen Haare. In Clone Wars Episode 21 kommen die Klone aus Episode II vor und Anakin ist noch ein Padawan . In Clone Wars Episode 22 kommen die Klone aus Episode III vor. Aber ist letzt endlich auch egal welche Stüme Grievous hat hofendlich wird der Film und die Serie gut. Ich habe leider auf der Seit starwars-union gelesen, das Grievous nur in der Serie von The Clone Wars vor kommt und im Film nicht, stimmt das? Gruß --Shaak Ti 21:56, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Grievous taucht im Film am Anfang vom Film Clone Wars auf. Und zwar auf der Brücke eines Schiffs mit Count Dooku und so. Boss 09:49, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Literatur Gibt es keine Bücher über Grievous(bzw.Qymaen jai Sheelal)? Die würden mich sehr interessieren... --Darth Nikilus 21:08, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :In Labyrinth des Bösen kommt er vor. DarthJosh 00:00, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Tod Ich verstehe nicht warum Obi-wan Grievous so leicht töten konnte! ich mein im Clone wars hat er Ki-Adi, Shaak Ti und Ayla Secura besiegt! Zwei eher unbekannte jedi waren auch noch dabei! Und obi-wan ist bestimmt nicht stärker als Ki-Adi höchstens ein bischen besser als Ti und Ayla! Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 13:09, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Vielleicht geht es gar nicht um die unmittelbare Stärke eines Jedi. Jeder Kampf verläuft anders, unter anderen Umständen und ob jemand gewinnt oder verliert, hängt nicht immer direkt mit dem Können zusammen. Vielleicht hat es was zu tun, dass Grievous in diesem Kampf schon von Maces Machtgriff angeschlagen war oder dass Obi zusätzlich seine Brustplatte aufgerissen hat, vielleicht aber auch nur weil Obi-Wan einen Blaster in die Hände bekommen hat. Man kann es drehe wie man will, aber der Vergleich mit dieser Begegnung und einer anderen, hinkt jedenfalls. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:19, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Find ich trotzdem komisch. Aber Danke. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 13:25, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: ich meine mich zu erinnern das im buch steht, dass obi-wan geschckt wurde weil er meister des soresu ist. vllt hat das ja was damit zu tun MFGDarth Bane92 20:46, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Jo stimmt im Buch steht das Obi-wan warscheinlich der einzige ist der Grievous schlagen kann, dank seiner Technik weil sie so einfach gestrickt ist und fast nur von der Macht geleitet wird oder so. Im Buch steht das Grievous fast Mace Windu getötet hat, also ist er schon sehr stark, Obi-wan hatte auch nur Glück (oder die Macht) das er den Blaster in die Hände bekommen hat bevor Grievous es merkte. --Lord Reaper 15:40, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Außerdem hatte er nicht die drei Faktoren auf seiner Seite wie es ihm Dooku in Clone Wars beigebracht hat. :Und kann es sein das Grievous duch Mace Windu geschwächt wurde? (in der 25 Folge von Clone Wars) Gruß Meister Ti 13:28, 21. Jul 2008 (CEST) ::JA, wurde er. Windu hat seine Lunge mit der Macht beschädigt. Ich glaube (weiß es aber nicht) dass das passierte als Grievous palpatine entfürte. --BERSERKERDROIDE 13:21, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, so war es. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 13:29, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Könnte ihr mal aufhören, unnötige Fragen zu stellen, die sich auch durch einfaches Lesen des Artikels beantowrten lassen? Gilt speziell für dich, Meister Ti!--Anakin Skywalker 13:48, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Habe Ich aber! Im Text seht das er an permanenten Atembeschwerden und Keuchhusten lidd und ob er da durch nicht mehr so gut kämpfen konnte steht nicht im Text! Also kein Grund so sauer zu sein. Meister Ti ::„Mit der Konfrontation des Jedi-Meisters Mace Windu erfuhr Grievous die Stärke der lebendigen Macht, als die schützenden Brustplatten in seine Lunge gebogen wurden. Seither litt Grievous an permanenten Atembeschwerden und Keuchhusten.“ So steht es im Artikel. Und deine Frage war, ob Grievous durch Mace Windu so verletzt wurde, sodass dieser fortan mit dem Husten begann. Diese Frage war auf jeden Fall unnötig und dann kannst du nicht sagen, dass du den Artikel gelesen hast.--Anakin Skywalker 14:44, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja stimmt du hast rech ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt ich wollte eigentlich fragen ob Grievous durch Windu nicht mehr so gut wie vorher kämpfen konnte. Meister Ti ::Ich bin der Meinung das Grievous wirglich durch den Machtangriff von Mace Windu geschwächt wurde. Ich meine ja das er zwischen dem Ende vom Angriff auf Courusant und das Verstecken auf Utapau keinen Lichtschwertkampf hatte. Obi-Wan hatte ja in den drei Jahren von den Klonkriegen viele begegnungen mit Grievous gehabt! Und was wäre gewesen wenn er anstadt bi anzugreifen in seinen Jäger gestiegen und abgehauen währe?????? Die Frage Die mir am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitet! Bitte schreibt zurück!! Grievous778 :::Wenn Grievous durch Windu geschwächt wurde, wieso ließ er sich in In den Fängen von Grievous so leicht von Fisto besiegen? Die Oberhand bekam er dann nur durch seine Leibwächter. Wieso wird er, sowie die anderen Mitglieder der KUS (z.B Dooku in Ergreifung des Count) in TCW eigentlich so lächerlich gemacht? Das ist irgentwie Geschichtsfälschung... 93.223.253.77 15:36, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Das ist TCW. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 15:41, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Das ist Sparta! ;) Also, TCW ist nunmal eine Cartoon-Serie. Da muss in jeder Folge etwas neues passieren und am Ende müssen die "Guten" siegen, wobei die "Bösen" be''siegt werden müssen. Und das, während sie auch immer eine Bedrohung darstellen müssen, wodurch sich dann Ungereimtheiten ergeben. Bei Serien geht es eben meist in erster Linie um die einzelne Geschichte und weniger um das große Ganze. Zusätzlich hat TCW einfach gewisse Eigenheiten, von seiner grafischen Gestaltung zum laschen Umgang mit dem Kanon. So ist TCW eben, einfach, weil die Macher es so haben wollten. Und sie wollten eben auch einen lächerlichen Grievous. Es verkauft sich halt, einen anderen Grund gibt es wohl nicht. Aber für uns hier ist natürlich nur relevant, ''wie es ist, egal, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 16:55, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) Die Frage hat sich erübricht da er möglicherweise wie die Kampfdroiden ein Abschaltmodul in sich trug, das ihn dann das Leben endziehen würde. Kann aber auch egal sein.Grievous778 14:49 30.Dez.2009 (CET) Laserschwertkampf Benutzte Grievous eigentlich irgendeinen Lichtschwert Kampfstil? Er sagte zwar, er wäre in den Jedi-Künsten ausgebildet worden, doch mit seinen vier Schwertern kann man keine klare Kampfform erkennen, oder?Hyperactive Clone 18:19, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Naja Grievous konnte fast alle Formen des Lichtschertkampfes, er kombinierte sie miteinander und konnte dank seines Droidengehirnes die Angriffszüge und die Technik seines Gegners berechnen. --Lord Reaper 11:29, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich würde sagen, dass eigentlich kein Schwertkampfstil existiert, der mit vier Lichtschwertern ausgeführt wird. Ich denke, er hat da seinen eigenen Stil entwickelt, der keinen Namen hat oder dieser zumindest nicht bekannt ist. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:35, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Grievous kämpfte ja nicht nur mit den vier Lichtschwertern gleichzeitig, sondern auch mit nur zweien, zudem konnte er sicherlich die Techniken umwandeln. Also so weit ich noch weiß steht im Buch zu Episode 3 das Grievous fast alle Lichtschwertkampftechniken beherrschte. --Lord Reaper 22:16, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :In Clone Wars wird er von Dooku angweiesen nicht mit den normalen Techniken zu kämpfen, sondern mit "unorthodoxen" Techniken. Er konnte also alles, aber benutzte, was gerade passte. 07:11, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Stimmt er sagt das er improvisieren soll, dass macht in warscheinlich so stark im Lichtschwertkampf. --Lord Reaper 10:48, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Man könnte es jetzt ruhig scherzhaft sehen wenn man sagt, solange Grievous mit zwei Lichtschwertern kämpft, benutzt er Jar'Kai, und wenn er vier benutzt ist es sowas wie doppeltes Jar'Kai! --Exodianecross 13:08, 17. Dez. 2008 (CET) Das Husten kommt durch Mace Windows Machtangriff denke ich den in den Angriff auf Coruscant kam das Husten erst nach diesen Angriff.Klon08 17:55, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Grievous beherrscht wirklich mehrere Techniken und wird sie wohl auch gern mal vermischen,aber in den meisten Fällen (so scheint es mir jedenfalls) hackt er einfach nur drauf ein um Jedi schnellstmöglich zu töten. General Grievous 18:40, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Eigentlich nicht. Er schlägtoft von oben, das ist richtig, aber nur um sie einzuschüchtern. Trotzdem ist das kein sinnloses Haken, sondern verschiedne Schweißtechniken. Grievous spielt gerne mit seinen Opfern. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:53, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) Er lässt die Oberen Kreisen um sich zu schützen und schlägt mit den unteren gezielt zu Blaster Also in die Rache der Sith (Spiel) hat Grievous einen Blaster, im Film hat er ein Blaster und in Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie hat er auch einen Blaster. Also warum hast du es gelöscht? Gruß--Meister Ti 03:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Wieso gibst du deine Quellen nicht an, wenn du Artikel ergänzt? Nämlich genau das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund.--Anakin Skywalker 09:01, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ach so, soll ich es noch mal mit Quelle dort hinschreiben? Gruß--Meister Ti 11:02, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe auch mal dazugeschrieben, was es für ein Blaster ist, einfach nur Blaster ist ja etwas ungenau. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:12, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ok danke. Gruß--Meister Ti 11:14, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Grievous normalerweise nur mit 4 Lichtschwertern bewaffnet ist. Alle anderen Waffen hat er sich nur "geborgt", sei es die Lanze der MagnaWächter oder der Blaster eines Droiden. 11:23, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Im Spiel die Rache der Sith hat er die ganze zeit einen und in Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie steht unter "Kriegsbewafnung" die beiden genanten Waffen. Gruß--Meister Ti 11:30, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Das Kompendium schreibt nur über Grievous in Episode III - in allen Comics ist seine Waffe meines Wissens das LS. 11:42, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Bei der Waffe handelt es sich um einen ganz normalen Kampfdroiden-Blaster,der scheint zur Standartausrüstung des Tsmeu-6-Wheel-Bike zu gehören.--Lord Reaper 21:46, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, es ist ein DT-57 Blaster, kein E-5 (auch wenn der DT-57 auf dem E-5 basiert und daher ähnlich aussieht). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:49, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Was ich damit hauptsächlich sagen wollte, ist das Grievous den Blaster nur benutzte weil dieser sich an dem Tsmeu-6-Wheel-Bike befand und damit nicht zu seiner Standartausrüstung gehörte.--Lord Reaper 16:31, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Im Spiel hat er aber einen. --Meister Ti 17:47, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::In Spielen stimmt aber nicht alles mit dem Kanon überein, da es ja auch fair spielbar sein muss. 19:12, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Grievous ist übermächtig im Spiel, da braucht man keinen Blaster. Und ganz oben habe ich zwei weitere Quellen angegeben. --Meister Ti 21:43, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Grievous' Keuchhusten In den Episoden von THE CLONE WARS hat Grievous bereits seinen Keuchhusten, obwohl er da doch noch nicht mit Mace Windu aneinandergeraten war, oder? Ein Widerspruch! Ich vermute, man wollte Kinozuschauer nicht verwirren da sie ja EPISODE III vorher gesehen hatten, richtig? --Exodianecross 13:35, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ja da hast du recht, obwohl ich glaube das sie die Ep. 3 Stimme einfach besser fanden, aber die Diskussion wurde auch schon hier geführt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:29, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Farbiger Kasten Könnt ihr mir helfen? wie kann ich das hinbekommt, dass jener Satz hier: Der folgende Abschnitt hat zwei oder Mehrere unterschiedliche Handlungen aus Mehreren Quellen. Diese Version beruht auf der Quelle: in einen Farbigen Kasten ist? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:22, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Bitte arbeite mit Einzelnachweisen und dem HdK-Abschnitt. Solche Diskrepanzen gibt es auch in anderen Artikeln und da ist auch eine solche Vorlage nicht nötig. Um welchen Abschnitt geht es eigentlich?--Anakin Skywalker 08:14, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Grievous#Schlacht von Coruscant... Nene, so geht das nicht. Entweder entscheidet man sich für eine Version, oder man formuliert es in-universe, etwa dass es unklar ist, was genau passiert ist, und dann beide Handlungsstränge darstellen. Auf jeden Fall sollte das aber in einen HDK-Teil und da weiter erörtert werden. '''Pandora Diskussion 15:10, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Wo für steht HDK? Und bei den Abschnitten die ich geschrieben habe bzw. von denen ich die Quelle besitze, habe ich die Einzelnachweise verwendet. Oder wo meist du, dass ich noch einen Einzelnachweis hinschreiben soll? Denn ich kann nur vermuten das die ersten 4 Abschnitte aus Unbekannter Krieger – Die Geschichte des General Grievous stammen, dass müssen die eintragen die, die entsprechenden Quellen besitzen. Und Pandora ich schreibe jetzt beide Versionen auf. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:52, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::HdK steht für „Hinter den Kulissen“. Man kann mit so einer Diskrepanz umgehen. Im Fall von Grievous, der jetzt in beiden Quellen, also in ''Clone Wars und Labyrinth des Bösen auftaucht, ist es zwar nicht so einfach, aber es gibt Stellungnahmen von Leeland Chee. Siehe dazu einfach mal in diesem offiziellen Forum nach. Dort hat Leland Chee, unser Beauftragter für die Star-Wars-Kontinuität wie du sicher weißt, die Geschehnisse von Clone Wars und Labyrinth des Bösen chronologisch aufgelistet. Die Lösung beantwortet war nicht alle Fragen und schon gar nicht im Detail, aber sie hilft auf jeden Fall weiter. Im HdK-Abschnitt kann man dann immer noch auf die Details eingehen. Und wenn gar nichts weiterhelft, dann würde ich vorschlagen, sich bei beiden Quellen auf den kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner zu einigen und den Rest im HdK-Abschnitt auszuführen. Jedenfalls gibt es eine Reihe von eleganteren Methoden, eine solche Diskrepanz aufzuklären, statt einfach eine Vorlage zu verwenden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:54, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Die jeztige Version geht aber auf jeden Fall nicht, da sie nicht in-Universe ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:32, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Oh tut mir leid jetzt hab ich das so gemacht wie es mir Pandora vorgeschlagen hat. Und das mit den HdK hatte ich schon gemacht und zwar hier. Aber du kannst ja wenn du willst, da noch was verändern, aber nur wenn du willst und wenn du meinst das da noch etwas fehlt. ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:35, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Und was soll ich verändern? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:36, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Entweder du versuchst, es mit der Lösung von Leeland Chee und verarbeitest beide Quellen zu einer einigermaßen stimmigen Chronologie, oder zu bringst die beiden Quellen auf einen kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner (der jedoch nur aus einigen Sätzen bestehen dürfte) oder du lässt diesen Abschnitt komplett weg. Aber in der aktuellen Form kann es auf keinen Fall bleiben.--Anakin Skywalker 19:38, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Wie findest du wie ich ihn hier zusammen gefasst habe? War meine Arbeit also ganz umsonst? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:46, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Welcher Teil meines obigen Kommentars ist eigentlich so schwer zu verstehen? „Entweder du versuchst, es mit der Lösung von Leeland Chee und verarbeitest beide Quellen zu einer einigermaßen stimmigen Chronologie, oder zu bringst die beiden Quellen auf einen kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner (der jedoch nur aus einigen Sätzen bestehen dürfte) oder du lässt diesen Abschnitt komplett weg.“ Schaue dir einfach mal die Beiträge in diesem Forum an und bringe die Ereignisse in eine richtige Chronologie, so wie es sich Leland Chee vorstellt. Dass es auf deine Weise nicht geht, heißt nicht, dass die Abschnitte schlecht sind oder die Arbeit umsonst war, aber es geht nun mal so nicht. Du musst „nur“ den Abschnitt umstellen, deine Formulierungen sind aber nicht unbedingt im Eimer.--Anakin Skywalker 19:55, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ne das geht nicht! Da steht viel zu wenig. Weder nichts über Windu, Foul Moudama, B'ink Utrila, Roron Corobb und nichts über Roth-Del Masona steht da was und auch nichts von Grievous Wachen welche Garde den Kanzler beschützt... können wir das nicht so stehen lassen, dass ist meiner Meinung nach die beste Lösung. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:29, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Nein, können wir nicht, weil im Artikel selbst nur in-universe erlaubt ist. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:42, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Wie soll ich das denn machen und was meitest du genau mit dem Satz "'' oder man formuliert es in-universe, etwa dass es unklar ist, was genau passiert ist, und dann beide Handlungsstränge darstellen."? Also ich weiß was das bedeutet, aber nicht wie ich das umsetzen soll. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:54, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Naja, du musst immer so denken, als wärest du ein Historiker, der über die Ereignisse schreibt. Was macht ein Historiker, wenn er wiedersprüchliche Quellen hat? Er formuliert das ganze vorsichtig und erleutert es in Fussnoten (HdK-Bereich). Mir kam da etwa sowas in den Sinn, dass man etwas schreibt, dass die weitere Geschichte nicht ganz klar ist, eine davon rauspickt, ausformuliert und die andere dann hinter die Kulissen packt. Aber wenn es dazu ja shcon eine offizielle Aussage gibt (in dem Forum), sollte man die auch beherzigen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 09:49, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Aber im Forum schreibt er nichts über die genauen Ereignisse. Er hat nur die Gemeinsamkeiten aufgelistet. Ich kann nichts über das wichtige aufeinandertreffen mit Windu sagen und auch nichts über die Ermordung der Jedi. Da es in Labyrinth des Bösen heißt, er tötete mehrere Jedi, könnten also Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb dabei gewesen sein oder? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:32, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ich habe echt das Gefühl, dass du meine Beiträge nicht oder nur zur Hälfte liest. In dem Forum, das ich oben verlinkt habe, steht ein Beitrag von Leland Chee, dem Kontinutätsbeauftragen von LucasLicencing. In diesen Foren versucht er, die Patzer von Lucas von Co. so zurechtzubiegen, dass es einigermaßen passt. Wenn du diesen Link genauer studiert hättest, wäre dir ein Beitrag von Leland Chee aufgefallen, in dem er wesentliche Ereignisse aus ''Clone Wars und Labyrinth des Bösen chronologisch auflistet. Selbstverständlich erzählt er das Buch und die Fernsehserie nicht komplett nach, warum um Himmels Willen sollte er das tun und warum erwartest du sowas überhaupt? Der Knackpunkt ist die Schlacht von Coruscant, die unglücklicherweise in beiden Quellen unterschiedlich dargestellt wird. Hier – und das habe ich dir oben schon nahe gelegt – gehst du so vor, dass du dich auf den kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner berufst. Anders ausgedrückt: Du schreibst nur die Tatsachen in den Artikel, die aus beiden Quellen hervorgehen, und Dinge, die sich widersprechen, lässt du einfach weg. Mithilfe von Einzelnachweisen und dem Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen kannst du dann auf diese Diskrepanz in aller Ausführlichkeit eingehen. Das ist doch ein ganz normales Vorgehen... Ich kann verstehen, dass du deinen Beitrag ungern nochmal überarbeiten willst, aber eigentlich hättest du wissen müssen, dass Artikel nur aus der In-Universe-Perspektive geschrieben werden. Du brauchst auch nicht mehr fragen, ob man das so stehen lassen kann, denn du hast jetzt schon von vielen gehört, dass man das eben nicht einfach so stehen lassen kann. Wenn du diese Vorgehensweise immer noch nicht nachvollziehen kannst, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du diese Episode aus Grievous' Biografie einfach weglässt. Was anderes fällt mir dann einfach nicht mehr ein. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:17, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe alles gelesen, sonst könnte ich doch nicht wissen, dass er nicht alles bis ins kleinste Detail beschreiben hat oder? Ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber warum sagst du mir die ganze Zeit, dass ich das im "HdK" hinschreiben soll? Ich habe dir bereits weiter oben einen Link, in den ich die Unterschiede von diesen beiden Quellen aufgeschrieben habe, in den HdK-Teil geschrieben. Oder meinst du, dass ich die Überschrift weg lassen soll? Ich hoffe du weist was ich meine. Also bitte nicht sauer sein, ich finde dass nämlich auch nich grade schön so angeredet zu werden "Ich habe echt das Gefühl, dass du meine Beiträge nicht oder nur zur Hälfte liest.". Ich weiß du meinst es nicht böse... Bild:;-).gif Ich habe Außerdem eine weitere Lösung. Auf starwars-union gibt es eine Auflistung, und hier auch noch mal, nach den Kanonischen Quellen, welche Quelle kanonischer ist. Da nach ist Clone Wars die kanonischere, da eine Fernsehserie kanonischer ist als ein Roman. Gruß und Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:30, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Man sollte sich lieber auf das MessageBoard von StarWars.com verlassen, statt auf Wookieepedia und StarWars-Union.de. Und ich habe es nicht böse gemeint, bitte nicht negativ auffassen. Habe nur geschrieben, wie deine Fragerei bei mir ankommt, denn eigentlich habe ich ja klar und deutlich geschrieben, wie man es machen kann. Also bitte nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen. Dennoch können in der Biografie nicht zwei Versionen drinstehen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:57, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe den Artikel jetzt mal angefangen zu lesen, um besonders in den neu eingefügten Abschnitten einige Korrekturen vorzunehmen. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass man da echt viel korrigieren muss. Die neuen Absätze sind meiner Meinung nach zu allgemein und zu detailliert. Schon bei der Schlacht von Hypori habe ich mich gefragt, wieso man bei dem Kampf die ganze Choreografie niederschreiben muss. Was visuell betrachtet spannend aussieht, muss sich nicht auch angenehm lesen lassen. Aber bei den ''The Clone Wars-Abschnitten ist dieses Manko noch auffälliger geworden. Die Abschnitte über die Malevolence könnte man auch problemlos in einen Plo-Koon-Artikel einfügen, ohne dass jemand etwas merken würde. Der Text ist einfach nicht individuell für Grievous geschrieben worden, sondern behandelt das Thema zu umfassend. Einige Einzelheiten sind einfach nicht wichtig, um Grievous Biografie verstehen zu können, und einige Details nerven nur, weil man sich unnötig lange damit aufhält. Ich werde mal versuchen, den Artikel in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig zu verbessern. Außerdem sind diese zwei Abschnitte über die Schlacht von Coruscant immer noch nicht zusammengefasst worden, was nun mal überhaupt nicht so bleiben kann. Soll keine Anraunze sein, Shaak Ti, aber verfolge lieber den roten Faden des einzelnen Charakters, wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, und setze nicht einfach nur Inhaltsangaben in die Artikel. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:39, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe mir die größte Mühe gegeben und habe viel Zeit in diese Arbeit gesteckt. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben um diesen Artikel zu vervollständigen. Das wollte ich nur mal sagen... Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:08, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Ich ich wollte es auch nur gesagt haben. Ich werde mich auch davor hüten, größere Veränderungen vorzunehmen, um einerseits deine Arbeit im Artikel zu lassen und andererseits mit weniger Arbeit zu machen. Der Text ist ja nicht schlecht... überhaut nicht, aber ich finde, dass es etwas von einer Inhaltsangabe hat. Ich werde nur kleinere Verbesserungen und Anpassungen vornehmen, mit Ausnahme dieser zwei Versionen der Schlacht von Coruscant. Da muss eine andere Lösung her. Aber du brauchst dir echt keine Sorgen um deine Arbeit machen und fühle dich bitte nicht von mir denunziert.--Anakin Skywalker 15:15, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) Eine Frage und Hallo Hi Grievous weißt du warum Grievous immer Hustenanfälle kriegt das war auch schon die Frage. Möge die Macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 09:29, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das wird in Clone Wars erklärt. Bei dem Angriff auf Coruscant gelint es Mace Windu Grievous Brustkorb mithilfe der Macht zu zerdrücken. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 09:46, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Wobei das ja nicht mehr aktuell sein kann da er schon in Clone Wars am Husten ist.--Lord Reaper 17:35, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Er fängt in Clone Wars erst nach dem Angriff auf Coruscant an zu husten. Wenn du The Clone Wars meinst, es ist ja inzwischen bekannt, dass sich hier viele Fehler eingeschlichen haben. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 17:46, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das Husten in ''The Clone Wars ist höchstwahrscheinlich eingebracht worden, um den Wiedererkennungswert von Grievous (zu Episode III) zu erhöhen. – Andro Disku 17:48, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Angriff auf Bothawui hi hmm ich glaub ihr habt bei dem 1 Bild ein Fehler gemacht, weil Grivous R2 D2 zerlegt, weil er an seine geschpeicherten Daten ran kommen wollte. Kann auch sein das ich falsch bin, aber die Macht sagt mir :) ich bin nicht falsch. Möge die Macht mit euch sein,--Mara Skywalk 08:12, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist richtig das Grievous R2 in seine Einzelteile zerlegte, weil er an R2 Daten bekommen wollte. Allerdings weiß ich nicht was im Artikel der Fehler sein soll. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 08:21, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Nicht im Text sondern der Titel zum Bild--Mara Skywalk 10:20, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Bildnamen können leider (noch) nicht geändert werden, deshalb kann es hier sehr leicht vorkommen, dass da Fehler drin sind. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 10:24, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Einzigartig hi ist grievous eigentlich der einzige lichtschwert benutzer der 4 lichtschwerter benutzt?--Mara Skywalk 17:38, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn ein anderer (Jedi) vier Arme hat, kann er das doch machen... Gruß Nahdar Vebb 19:36, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist ein Basisk wie Dexter Jettster. Grievous778 23:38 27.Dez. 2009 (CET) Es geht mir aufn Keks Warum hatte es nun wieder ein Autor für nötig gefunden in die Infobox nur ein Portraitbild einzufügen und dann auch noch das selbe wie in der WP. Solch eine Wookifizierung ist ja kaum auszuhalten. Was war jetzt bitte so schlecht am alten Bild? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:35, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Sehe ich ebenso. Ein Ganzkörperbild zeigt einfach mehr und ist dasshalb in der Infobox vorzuziehen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:44, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Woher stammen Grievous Kampftechniken? Jede Figur in Krieg der Sterne hat ja eine reale Kampftechnik als Vorlage. Bei Darth Vader z.B. sind klar Kendo-Techniken erkennbar. Bei Count Dooke stechen einem die Fecht-Techniken (insbesondere Säbel und Degen) ins Auge, und Yodas Technik basiert auf den Schwertechniken des Taijiquan. Doch welche Kampfform diente Grievous als Vorlage? Auf der englischsprachigen Seite steht lediglich, dass Grievous von exotischen Kampfkünsten wie Capoeira beeinflusst worden ist. Tatsächlich bewegt sich Grievous während des Kampfes in typischen Capoeira-Bewegungen. Dies gilt allerdings nicht für seine Lichtschwertkunst. Worauf basiert diese?--85.3.54.59 15:46, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Ich kann bei Grievous deutlich einige Bewegungen und Techniken aus dem Rapier-Fechten, dem Canne de Combat sowie dem Jogo do pau erkennen. Dazu bewegt er sich (wie du richtig erkannt hast) im Bewegungsrythmus von Capoeira und verteilt Hiebe aus dem Savate (mit Händen, Armen und Beinen). Vermutlich ist seine Technik eine Mischung dieser exotisch anmutenden Kampfkünsten.--92.107.152.247 16:41, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) Des Generals Kinder Hat Grievous Kinder? Das ist jetzt vielleicht eine komische Frage, aber kann er überhaupt noch welche haben oder ist er eine Art von cybertronischer Kastrat? Sein Gehirn, seine Augen, die inneren Organe und die Wirbelsäule sind ja intakt geblieben, aber die Genitalien?--85.3.13.18 21:34, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :"Er ließ sich von seiner ihm innewohnenden Trauer nicht übermannen und lenkte sich stattdessen mit insgesamt zehn Frauen ab, mit denen er dreißig Söhne und Töchter auf die Welt brachte." Steht alles im Artikel. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:51, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Hm... ich habe mal gehört, dass von Grievous nur noch Teile des Oberkörpers gerettet werden konnten. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Penis und die Hoden erhalten geblieben sind.--83.78.69.219 12:15, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ja, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dürfte gleich null sein. Allerdings vergisst du scheinbar, dass er die Kinder vor seinem Dasein als Cyborg gezeugt hat. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:20, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) Grosser Krieger? Man hört ja immer wieder, wie gut der General im Kampf sein soll. Im Film aber sind die Kampfszenen mit ihm einfach nur lächerlich. So vermag Grievous kaum Obi-Wan Kenobis Hiebe abzufangen, geschweige denn sich zu wehren und verliert schon nach kurzer Zeit ein paar seiner Arme. Wie passt das zu dem Cyborg-General, der es in Clone Wars mühelos mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Jedi auf einmal aufnehmen kann? Ist Obi-Wan etwa derart mächtig? Oder ist Grievous etwa wieder einer dieser "Gehilfen" (alà Darth Maul oder Count Dooku), die möglichst schnell und auf sehr fantasielose und unspektakuläre Weise das Zeitliche segnen, nur um dann von einem anderen ersetzt zu werden?--85.3.13.18 21:43, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Du hast es erfasst, Grievous musste einfach sterben, ob das im Kontrast zu seinem bisherigen Auftreten und seiner Beschreibung steht, hat da wohl nicht weiter gestört. Trotz allem ist der "große Krieger" kanonisch, da nach wie vor fast alle Quellen davon sprechen und er zumindest in Clone Wars und General Grievous auch als solcher gezeigt wird. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:51, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur Mai/Juni 2010 (nicht bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 26.05.2010 bis zum 09.06.2010. * :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 09:43, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) * :Gut aber Grievous' Hinterhalt zu kurtz und Der Deserteur fehlt aber kann ja ergänzt werden--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:53, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : In der Gegenwärigen Version eindeutig nicht: Erst muss dieser Schlacht-um-Coruscant-Teil geändert werden, denn so wie er jetzt ist, ist das nicht In-Universe. Wenn das korrigiert wurde, kann man ev. darüber nachdenken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:41, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Zudem sind die Teile aus der zweiten (und teilweise auch der ersten) TCW-Staffel äußerst dürftig. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten sind ausbaubar. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:02, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Stimme Ackbar und Nahdar zu, der Artikel ist so wie er jetzt ist nicht exzellent. Es fehlt noch teilweise etwas und zudem die Coruscant-Schlacht-Sache... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:05, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Sicher nicht, da gibt es ja nicht mal einen Fähigkeitenteil, mal von der Unvollständigkeit abgesehen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:06, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : So keinenfalls exzellent. – Andro Disku 11:24, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Da geht viel mehr. Definitiv Ausbaubedarf. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 02:04, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Steht oben nicht irgendwo "vollständig" in den Kriterien? Warum wird der hier überhaupt aufgestellt? 23:28, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bei nur 2 Pros, aber 7 Kontras, ist dieser Artikel eindeutig durchgefallen. Admiral Ackbar 12:27, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST)